Astral Glaives
Legion History When the Astral Glaives arrived upon Strion from Holy Terra, they were greeted to the sight of long dead cities, ruins, and other traces of a millennia old civiliation. The only piece of technology they recovered from these runs was a "Datapad" a small holographic tablet that could hold messages. This datapad recounted the last years of this species. They had fought in a war with another spacefaring nation, that far eclipsed them technologically. These creatures would later be revealed as the ancestors of the Uren, who once controlled both Strion and its moon. The Glaives took pity upon the creatures and offered them sanctuary upon the planet, if they helped to construct the Fortress-Monastery of the Legion. Legion Homeworld Strion is a small world orbiting relatively far from its star, as would be neccesary if orbiting an O-type (Blue) star. The planet itself is alone in its system, with only a small natural sattelite, known as Tempris. On Strion, the Legion makes its home, their moon however is home to a race of short Xenos creatures called Uren. The Uren are small, and physically weak, however they are brilliant, and are noted to have helped the Legion establish their base upon Tempris, and possibly Strion itself. Notable Campaigns * The Settling of Strion: Taming the wilds of Strion that had overtaken the ancient civilizations of that world was a feat of its own. After one year of driving back the wildlife and destroying most evidence of the former civilizations, the planet was colonized as a legion homeworld. * Clash of Crusaders: The Mortis Reapers legion fleet began their slow descent onto Strion, where the unsuspecting Astral Glaives resided. The two fleets engaged eachother in space and it seemed all hope for the Glaives would be stamped out. However, at the last moment, the Uren revealed to the Glaives their ancient defense network of turrets. As the fleet descended onto the planet, these turrets were activated and managed to repel the invasion force. * The Warp Crisis: As the Astral Glaives Battlecruiser drifted through the warp to their new destination, something went wrong, and the ship was suddenly infested with traitor Death Guard legionnaires, bloated and infested with Nurgle's Rot. The Astral Glaives fought hard and managed to take out an entire company of the traitors. It was then, that the daemon Primarch Mortarion made his entrance. As he cleaved and butchered his way through the ship, he found himself face to face with Legion Master Aphrael. The two dueled for what seemed like an eternity, until Mortarion gained the upper hand. Striking a blow that would obliterate a lesser man, Mortarion knocked Aphrael flying into a wall. As the traitor closed in for the finishing blow, Aphrael rolled out of the way of his scythe, and thrusted his blade up into the throat of Mortarion, landing a direct hit. The blade pierced Mortarion's neck, causing fear to grasp the Daemon. Aphrael retracted his blade from the Primarch's throat and sheathed it. Mortarion retreated through a portal and was unable to continue his assault. With the Primarch gone, the Astral Glaives soon cleared out the remaining Death Guard. Legion Gene-Seed The Gene-seed of Lion El'Jonson is largely pure, and as such, the Astral Glaives have suffered no mutations to their genes. They take after the Dark Angel's theme of honour and blade mastery, which has lead to them gaining a large amount of respect from their progenitors. Legion Organization Divided into Companies of 5,000 Astartes, each company was given a Light frigate, and a specified number of tanks and other wargear. Legion Recruitment The Legion steadily recruits from planets in the neighbouring systems, from the nearby star, Concord, the Legion receives most of it's recruits. Concord has 6 planets orbiting it, all of which are feral worlds. Legion Fleet This Legion has very few ships under its command. One single Battlecruiser is all they have, leading 10 light frigates. Allies Pre-Interregnum: ''' * Imperium of Mankind * Wyverns Eternal * Mortis Reapers * Dark Angels '''Post-Interregnum: * Imperium of Mankind * Dark Angels Enemies Pre-Interregnum: ''' * Forces of Chaos '''Post-Interregnum: * Forces of Chaos * Nova Terra Regency Legion Appearance All Tactical Marines refuse to use Standard Bolters, and as such make use of Power Fists and Bolt Pistols. All Captains are equipped with a power sword and a pistol of their choice. Most notably however, Terminators are equipped with two power swords, making them extremely powerful on the offensive. Legion Colours A quartering of Blue and White, these stalwart warriors take their colour from long lost knights of Terra. Most Captains trade off their quartering for a solid white body, with but a blue helmet. Legion Badge The Legion Badge of the Astral Glaives depicts two glaives in cross fashion, with a star representing the the Emperor.